


我肥来了又被抓进去了

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: Out of Character [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW





	我肥来了又被抓进去了

男孩雌伏在地上挨肏，可怜巴巴地瑟缩着，只暴露出柔润浑圆的臀部。平时包裹在长裤下的白皙臀瓣已经被拍红了，沾着滑腻的透明体液被一双大手抓着揉捏。男孩腿间的娇小雌穴被完全勃起的阴茎塞满了，猛烈的抽插让吸紧阴茎的膣肉都有一点翻出穴口，深粉的湿润嫩肉扒拉在肉红阴茎上又被挤回去。阴茎流出的前液和雌穴分泌的淫液让性器的套弄交合湿滑爽利，列车颠簸的行驶让原本就猛烈的操弄更没轻没重，哈利整个人都融化成一滩水，咕叽咕叽的肏穴声大到哈利全身羞红得更厉害，身为男性不该有的畸形的性器官不知羞耻地套弄另一个男人的阴茎，子宫没孕育过胎儿就含过不知道多少人的精液。

 

男孩的雌穴被喂饱了，后穴就饥饿地小小张合着也想吃男人的大肉棒，粉红的肠肉微微湿润，为接下来通常会有的鸡奸做好准备。哈利因为后穴里突然戳进来的手指尖叫一声，两根手指就着肠液在甬道浅处抽送，用力揉弄着肉壁底下敏感的腺体，紧致的肉洞缠绵地吸住粗糙手指。哈利忍不住哭了出来，两张小嘴贪婪地咬紧入侵的硬物，年长的一方反而更起劲地欺负男孩，将人整个压到车厢门上直肏，门板咔哒咔哒地发出像要坏掉的呻吟。

 

“嗯、唔……”哈利拼命捂住嘴巴防止声音泄露出来，身后人啪啪地闷声撞击湿滑的臀肉，龟头啾啾有声地亲吻濡软的子宫口。娇嫩子宫被顶得软绵绵，要命之处像要被强行进入的感觉让哈利溢出零碎的尖叫，在原本就被弄脏了的裤裆里又射出来，他不一会儿又被生生操硬了，射到发酸的小龟头顶着糊着腺液精液的内裤一下一下戳在门上。男人急促有力地操着能让对方怀孕的器官入口，哈利因这熟悉的频率紧张地绷直了，雌穴不由自主地痉挛起来，宫口颤抖着张开了些，淫荡地回吻能喂饱自己的阴茎前端。

 

“唔、咿……”哈利发出小小的尖叫，他全部感觉都集中在被撑满的下体，肿胀的阴茎挤开了一点娇嫩宫颈朝内里一抖一抖射入精液。哈利颤抖着可怜地哽咽，不敢让精液溢出来弄脏地板，子宫口嘬着龟头将精水一滴不漏地吃下去，被火热精液充盈的雌穴同时潮吹了一遍，穴肉软乎乎地绞住因为射精而轻微抽搐的勃起。

 

哈利终于感觉到液体注入的触感消失的时候正好听到走廊上有学生走动准备下车的声音，他被拎起来穿好裤子披上校袍，交媾产生的体液黏糊糊的残留在他的皮肤上，肚子里酸麻的一处器官还含着新鲜的精液。施暴者恶意地保留了男孩被他侵犯的证明，让救世主、邓布利多的黄金男孩兜着一裤子精液淫水。男孩连使用一个清理一新都没力气，半歪在座上，被干得迷迷糊糊的，身上还有被肏熟了的糜烂气味。


End file.
